


3:37 PM

by PlasmaBooks



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Natsuri - Freeform, Sad Story, Yuki - Freeform, Yuri finally seeks mental help but she was Natsuki's mental help, dont read if you hate angst, theyre lesbians, this is based on an AU my friend and I were developing, this is so sad alexa play despacito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasmaBooks/pseuds/PlasmaBooks
Summary: It's the first time Yuri has made a decision without telling Natsuki, and now there are workers from a-company-whose-name-she-can't-pronounce in her driveway, trying to take away everything that's ever kept her stable.





	3:37 PM

“I’m going with you.”

“Natsuki.”

“I’m going with you!”

  
“ _ Natsuki!” _

 

She can feel her heartbeat in her ears, and she just wants it to stop. Her arms are wrapped as tightly as they can be around the other, but everything in her head is screaming at her about how she can’t stop them from leaving. A desperate sob escapes her throat, and she pushes her head against the taller girl’s stomach.

 

For the first time in years, Natsuki is completely  _ helpless. _

 

She murmurs something - a desperate plea that gets lost against Yuri’s stomach. Her knees threaten to buckle by shaking, and the moment Yuri catches on, she wraps her arms around the smaller girl’s waist with a heavy sigh. 

 

“Natsuki. Sweetie…” She says. “Babe, I love you, but you have to… you have to act a certain way to need to go.” 

 

The statement only seems to make Natsuki even more inconsolable. Another sob escapes her mouth; she’s caught on by now that her tears felt like acid burning through Yuri’s skin, but she couldn’t stop. Everything was crashing down around her. Everything that she had built for herself in the past three years depended on Yuri being there, and now she was leaving for God knows how long. 

 

“Then I’ll g-go crazy until they come and pi-pick me up!” She cries out, finally able to stand tall again. Her knees wobble more than ever, but it’s too difficult to collapse when Yuri is holding her so tightly like she is. The thought doubles over on her; how much time will pass before she feels  _ this  _ again? 

Urgency laces Yuri’s voice as she speaks her next words: “You won’t. You’ll stay here and you won't  _ dare _ to lay a harmful finger to yourself until whenever it is I come back.” She says this quickly, as if at any second she will be out of words; under the implication that Natsuki has threatened to cut, to do the same thing that is landing Yuri in this situation, she feels like she has to say as much as she can before Natsuki goes completely  _ mad.  _ “I’ll come back. I swear of it. And in the meantime, you’ll be safe here. Nothing will get you.” 

 

Natsuki pushes her head up to be closer to Yuri’s neck as tears bubble out of her eyes. “I-I-I don’t know if I can do this, Yuri!”    
  
Yuri closes her eyes and leans her head down, her nose and lips touching the top of the smaller girl’s head. “You can. I know you can. We’ve been going on this ‘first date’ for three years. I know you like the back of my hand. You can do it. Now look at me.” She opens her eyes again.   
  
Natsuki follows suit, and Yuri breaks inside at the anguish swimming in her eyes. How is she supposed to convince Natsuki that everything that’s happening is happening for the best?

 

“Take deep breaths.” Yuri says next, and the desperation and fear doubles in Natsuki. How can Yuri be so  _ calm  _ about this? She's being shipped off to some weird crisis center and she won't even _know_ anybody there! “You’re getting yourself worked up.”

 

“Of cour-course I am! I’m gonna lose you!” Natsuki replies. The clutch on Yuri’s sweater sleeve tightens, even pulls it up a bit, and Yuri hurries to fix it. 

 

“No.” She replies, gripping the sides of Natsuki’s face. Their eyes meet at the contact, although Natsuki wants nothing more than to just press her face into Yuri’s shoulder again. “I’m doing this so you  _ won’t _ lose me.” 

 

The words stick. Even when Yuri lets go of the girl’s cheeks, Natsuki stays looking at her. Even though tears are flowing, she doesn’t look away. 

 

The two meet in a kiss, and it feels good yet hurts at the same time. In that moment, they only focus on each other. 

 

Had Natsuki had the upper hand, she would have never let Yuri go, never let her pull away like she does moments after. She believes it’s too short, but in her anguished state she muses that the kiss could never be long enough. Because everything that’s kept her stable is leaving - even if it’s for the best. 

 

Hands separate. Yuri fixes her sweater sleeve one last time, whispers “I love you”, and then starts down the porch stairs. 

 

The final loss of contact brings out one last sob from Natsuki, but it isn’t enough to stop Yuri from leaving. 

 

_ It’s for the best. It’s for the best. It’s for the best. It’s for the best.  _

 

She can only watch as Yuri is loaded into the back of the Medi-Van, too far away to be seen through the tinted window as the van does a U-turn and then drives away, carrying the most precious cargo with it. 

 

Natsuki’s brain takes over in autopilot, forcing her to wave. Her hand lingers in the air afterwards, motionless, before dropping to her side. 

 

She can no longer see the van. 

 

It makes her feel dizzy. 

 

She stumbles back into the house, feeling weak on her feet, weaker than ever before. Her knees give out for the second time that day, and she falls to the kitchen floor and drags herself on the tile until she’s sitting propped up against the refrigerator. Her head lowers to meet her knees, pink hair cascading to cover her teary eyes. Natsuki falls asleep like that, and it’s a dreamless sleep for the first time in three years.

 

She isn’t sure how long she’s sat there until she lifts her head and looks at the wall clock in the living room. 

 

7:49 PM.

 

That’s four hours since Yuri left.

 

And it still hurts just as bad. 


End file.
